Talk:Pianist/@comment-8287915-20161127210030/@comment-217.66.158.9-20190715023206
I can see it's a 2-year old post, but still... Just... WAT. As far as my experience goes, this particular combination is only a couple of steps above a Snail Tourist. Seriously, what does this class have to offer? Attributes? Let's see: Charisma. Yeah, best possible growth, but so what? What do you need it that high for? Ally limit? You have a total limit (you can't exceed no matter what) of 15 pets at 75 charisma. Even Llches and Mutants of other classes will get there eventually. Hell, even Snail Tourist will. Sooner than you think, actually. Getting to it earlier? Don't make me laugh, no number of pets can save you from stupid random crit in the early game this build is so prone to. And later on, it's not about how many pets you can have, it's about how many you can train properly, and charisma can't help you here. Moving on... Prostitution? Nice, but not critical. And class that have SOME constitution and will growth (and therefore more stamina, allowing more goes per bottle) might actually be more efficient at it. Special actions? Here are few good ones, but charisma can only help so much with them. And yes, no CON and WIL, so less stamina to use them. Skill bonuses? Yeah, let's just move on and talk about skills, because there is nothing to say about other attributes. Nothing good, at least. Wait, i’m trying to explain why proposed build suck, so let's DO talk about other attributes! Other highest are STR and LEA. Just what fairy need to survive, right? Sarcasm aside, learning might not be entirely pointless for this kind of character, but strength? Huh, next we have PER. Finally, something actually potentially useful! And on a level of actually playable classes, like archer and thief! DEX is subpar though, so still worse at dodging. And i already told you about CON and WIL. Like Fairy didn't have enough problems with HP and stamina already. And now, for the skills... Literacy, Magic Device. Sure, great, but there are much more suitable classes for a fairy that have it. You mentioned Weight Lifting being helpful in the early game? Well yes, it is. Not THE most useful, IMHO. And entirely useless if you dying more often than you find something to carry, like you will in this case. And it isn't hard (and unlike combat skills is more or less safe to) to train anyway. Hell, even if you think it's so important to have it right at the start you can pick it as notable skill at character creation. Memorization, yes, i see what you getting at here, it is a ready mage. And to get this skill you otherwise need to get in the Mage Guild... Which you will need to join anyway, if you ever hope to cast spells casually. And to get not any less essential (ESPECIALLY if you relying on pets, like in this build) Control Magic skill. And yes, skill itself is actually not absolutely necessary. So, meh. Light Armor. Well, Fairy already have it. And it still doesn't help much with survival, also same complaint as with Literacy and Magic Device. Jeweler. Easy and safe to train, so pointless. Performer. You won’t be able to safely beat even the lowest level Party Time quests any time soon, so why would you want it at the start? Riding. What's the point of Fairy's high speed if you going to use it? And, as a cherry on a cake, a class feat that doesn't even deserve to be called "situational". So, all the useless stuff and nearly nothing that can help in survival early or later on. Evasion? HP? Yeah, it’s a ultimate glass cannon. Without the “cannon” part. Seriously, fairy have enough charisma with any other class, so why bother? Pick a class with evasion skill and some ranged potential. Or even if you love minmaxing so much pick a wizard, overblown MAG, unlike CHA, can have some very noticeable effects.